Love Will Find A Way
by femmefatale2
Summary: What lay behind them...and what lay before them...were insignificant matters compared to what lay within them... BXG! Takes place during AF. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ben 10...

**Chapter 1:**

The morning light was still soft as it filtered through the web of palm leaves; lighting up the mauve and pink waves with sparkles. Gradually, the entire sea began to glitter with reflected light – it was like a mirror broken into bits and shining…

As Ben sat with his feet submerged in the cool water, feeling it get heated gradually under the touch of the morning sun, he couldn't control a sigh that escaped his lips. He couldn't help thinking of Gwen…the girl who wouldn't let him use her laptop…the girl whom he still now used to call a geek…the girl he had hated once-upon-a-time…the girl he had fallen in love with…

He lay down on the sand, letting the warmth creep into him, caress him, soothe him, reassure him…that everything was going to be all right again… As he stared up at the bright morning sky – now a vibrant hue of cerulean with fleeting flecks of clouds – a deluge of memories flooded his vision. Familiar faces began to dance their way in front of him… Grandpa… Gwen… Grandpa… Gwen…Gwen…Gwen……

"Ben!" called a female voice – a highly familiar one – a voice that could be no one else's except……

"Ben!" called Gwen, coming and sitting down beside him, "What're you doin' here?"

"Why – can't I come to the beach?" said Ben gruffly. Infact, a bit too gruffly than he had intended to sound.

"I didn't…like…want to…uh…yeah…" muttered Gwen, sounding offended and hurt.

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Ben quickly sat up straight. He hadn't meant to hurt Gwen. How could he hurt Gwen – when he… when he… LOVED her like hell?

"I'm – I'm sorry -- " he mumbled, looking down purposely to avoid her gaze. Damn Kevin! All this had happened just because of him! If he hadn't snatched Gwen away from him, all this would never have happened!! He wanted to lash the living shit out of Kevin -- he hated him THAT much… But he had to refrain from doing all this just because of Gwen. As much as he could presume, Gwen was in love with Kevin. Goddammit!! How could someone fall for such a freak like Kevin? Especially someone like GWEN? He wanted to show Kevin – and show it to him practically – that he did not deserve Gwen. He wanted to make him wish that he had never been born……

But no, all he could do was behave 'amicably' with him – amicably with his 'once-an-enemy-forever-an-enemy-… And all this for Gwen. His actions might hurt Gwen – and he couldn't even dream of hurting her. Even at the stake of keeping Kevin alive, and watching him partake of something, or rather someone – who had always been his…

"Hey there, Ben!" called Kevin, coming up to join them. Intentionally, he sat beside Gwen, and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him in the process.

Ben looked away. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gwen flinching. Why was she flinching? Didn't she like Kevin's company? Was she…. Nah! Gwen LIKED Kevin. That was evident to one and all. Gwen was flinching because of HIM – he was like an interferer among two lovers. They probably didn't even need him…

He stood up stiffly, and began walking away, with an air of detachment and oblivion around him.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" asked Gwen, apparently surprised by Ben's sudden conduct.

Ben turned back, and looked at her darkly. "Believe me Gwen – you'll be better off without me…"

With not a single word more, he turned away, and began walking away – away from the beach... away from Kevin... and away from Gwen...

**A/N:** _**I know, you'll probably be tellin' that this was TOO short compared to my other fics... Well, as I said earlier, school's re-opened, and I'm struggling to cope up with all that studies and homework pressure, in addition to goin' for tuitions, attendin' all those music and swimming classes AND writin' this... So I hope you'll forgive me... And yeah, don't forget to review!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ben 10.

**Chapter 2:**

...Gwen sat there – dazed – by Ben's sudden hostility. What had she done to make him so hostile? But then...maybe it wasn't her... She turned sideways to look at Kevin; who was sitting beside her, drawing patterns on the sand. Yes, it was Kevin who had angered Ben – by inching up close to her. But why did that make Ben so aggressive? What difference did it make to him whether Kevin was her boyfriend or not? But... Kevin wasn't her boyfriend, was he? Maybe Kevin did treat her like his girlfriend... But what about her? Did she really want Kevin as her boyfriend? Things had happened so quickly...she just hadn't got a chance to fall back and think about it...

She stared at Kevin hard, as if trying to probe into his mind, and trying to figure out whether he really was as good as he seemed. True, he HAD tried to kill them quite a number of times in the past... But he had reformed, hadn't he? Yes, and he was out here with them to help them in their mission... Maybe he wasn't that bad after all... But there was something about Kevin – something in his manner that she didn't like. She couldn't pinpoint WHAT it was... but there was something...

"Hey Gwen," called Kevin, intruding into her stream of thoughts, "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Uh...well...I...actually..." Gwen hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. She didn't know what to do – go back to Ben and ask him what was wrong with him – or go swimming with Kevin. Somehow, the urge to stay back – with BEN – overpowered the urge to go swimming. Moreover, being with Kevin in her swimsuit – her bikini, that is – gave her the creeps. He looked at her in a strange sort of way... a way that she detested like anything.

"You can go Kevin," she said finally, "I'll stay back here."

"Trying to console your dear little cousin, huh?" said Kevin sarcastically.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "I won't have anyone talking 'bout Ben in that manner – not even YOU!" she said hotly.

"Okay, okay, chill!" said Kevin hurriedly, trying to pacify Gwen, "I didn't mean to annoy you, you know -- "

"Whatever!" replied Gwen curtly and began walking back towards the resort, back towards Ben...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the resort, Ben was in his room, lounging about on the floor, watching a soccer match on TV. But his mind was on something not even faintly related to soccer. He couldn't help reflecting on Gwen and her relationship with Kevin. Did Gwen really love Kevin? He knew – Gwen was his cousin, and he had no right to think about her in that manner, but then, he just couldn't help it. He had complete control over his body, and even partial control over his mind... But he had absolutely zero control over his emotions... He sighed deeply. Thoughts of the past came rushing back to him. The first trip they had ever had... the innumerable times Gwen had helped him out in his distress...GWEN... A single tear rolled down his cheek as he mulled over the glorious days they had spent together...

"Ben!" called Gwen, knocking on his door quite vigorously, "Ben!! Open the door, will you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," answered back Ben, his voice sounding highly shaky, as he tried to push back the thoughts of the past and pull himself back into the present. He breathed deeply, wiped back his tears with the back of his hand, steadied himself, and pulled the door open with a yank. Gwen was holding on to the handle of the door quite firmly, and with that sudden yank Ben gave, she was pulled in – pulled in so hurriedly, that she didn't find any chance to regain her balance. She tottered briefly for a second before going and landing straight in Ben's arms. Instantly, the both of them froze. Gwen was highly aware of Ben's arms at her waist as he balanced her delicately. Not that she didn't like the feeling... She DID like the proximity that they shared... As if under a spell, her hands inched themselves upwards, and wrapped them around Ben's neck, as she herself rested her head on Ben's chest, feeling his heart beat inside him...faster...and faster...and faster...

All of a sudden, Gwen snapped back into her senses. The moment she realized what position she was in, she hurriedly pulled herself back, turning crimson. "I'm – I'm sorry..." she apologized, turning her gaze down to the floor to avoid seeing her cousin's reaction. "I – I was just – carried away..." Muttering excuses, she turned back, and fled to her own room, leaving Ben stupefied...

A/N: _Hope that was likeable. These teachers of ours are just competing with each other to see who can give the toughest things to do as homework! They really are a BIG pain in the neck! Anyway, just tell me how that went. Lookin' forward to your reviews!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10.

**Chapter 3:**

...Gwen rushed into her room, and slammed the door shut behind her, breathing heavily. What had she done?? Had she gone crazy? WHAT WOULD BEN THINK ABOUT HER? That she already had a boyfriend, and was now trying to flirt with HIM? HER COUSIN?

She buried her head in her hands and groaned loudly. She couldn't believe her own actions. Had she, the ever cool-and-composed girl acted so rashly? She wanted to go back and think about exactly WHAT she had done. But even _beginning_ to relive the experience gave her the shudders – leave alone going through the _whole_ thing. But then, WHY had she done it? Ben was her _cousin_! She wanted to go back to Ben, and at least _try_ to explain to him about her impulsive actions... But she didn't have the courage to even step out of her room. She earnestly wished Ben would himself come to her room... If not to do anything else, at least to ask her about her wild behavior...

Instantly, there was a knock on the door. "Gwen? You there?"

It was Ben. Gwen couldn't believe her ears. Was Ben really here? This was just... unimaginable!! She had just wished for Ben to be here... and here he was!!

"Hello!!" called Ben for the second time. "Aren't you there, Gwen?"

Just as she was about to answer that she _was_ in, Ben stomped into the room, looking anxious. As soon as he saw Gwen there, his anxiousness vanished, and a smile lit up his face. "Don't you know you're supposed to answer when somebody knocks?" he asked mischievously.

Gwen just grinned, although a bit unsteadily. Usually, if Ben had entered like this – before even waiting for her permission – she would have rudely told him a thousand things on his face. But this time – she didn't know why – it was different. "I...I..." she began, not knowing how to phrase her thoughts. She wanted to apologize to Ben for seeming frivolous, but the words stuck in her throat. She had never said sorry to Ben for anything. NEVER. Moreover, the topic on which she had to apologize was not quite casual either. Inhaling deeply, she looked up at Ben, and stared deep into his eyes, hoping silence would convey more than she could ever have said. Ben too stared into Gwen's eyes, trying to comprehend what she was saying – through her eyes. Somehow, it didn't take him long to understand that she was sorry for her previous behavior, and was apologizing. He stifled a deep groan of disappointment. SHE WAS SORRY. This meant that she did not care a damn for him. If she would, she wouldn't have needed to be sorry. She would have been all sentimental and all – and let out her true feelings about him... But no. That was just a mere fantasy. THIS was reality. Gwen was sorry for her conduct – sorry that she had acted like a flirt – or so she thought...

Ben, for one, had a completely different opinion. Even for one moment, her actions had not seemed vulgar to him. Somehow, in those ten seconds, his love for her had increased. He had hoped against hope that Gwen had come physically close to him just because...just because she too had begun to love him... No. That had been a mere dream of his – and would probably remain a dream forever... All his hopes had shattered to pieces. As he struggled hard to keep his calm, and not break down there itself in front of her, Gwen watched him closely. She could understand that Ben had received her apology – but further than that, she could make out no more. She could see that Ben was fighting to keep his emotions under control. But _what_ emotions – she had absolutely no idea. 'He's probably trying his best to keep from shouting at me,' thought Gwen, 'And why shouldn't he? My behavior was totally uncalled for! He has every right to scream his lungs out at me!'

...But not even for one moment did it strike her that his silence concealed a multitude of shattered dreams... Dreams that he had nurtured over the years with tender care, just like a gardener nurtures his saplings with tender care and affection, with the hope that someday they will grow into big trees, rewarding him back for all his care and affection. Only this time, his dreams had died halfway, shattering all his hopes of a bright and blissful future...

"You got my message, Ben?" asked Gwen softly.

Ben nodded silently, fearing that if he spoke out loud, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions, and burst out there itself – in front of Gwen... There would be nothing more humiliating than that...

"And you're okay with it?" pursued Gwen, wondering why Ben was keeping so silent, "I mean... I really had no intention of doing it, you know... And how can I? You are my cousin!!"

Ben murmured an uncertain 'Yeah'. Suddenly, he felt as if he just HAD to ask her something. A question that would change the course of his life. Either for the good or for the worse...

"Gwen... Do you... you don't... you don't love me, do you?"

Gwen started. What was Ben saying? Why should she go to love him? As she opened her mouth to reply, thoughts of her previous behavior came back to her. Why had she behaved in that manner if she didn't love him? Suddenly, the horrific realization struck her. She was not falling for her cousin, was she? Oh dear! Thing would get very difficult if she was! She shut her half-opened mouth. What could she reply? That she was beginning to develop some feelings for her cousin? Unfortunately, Gwen had failed to recognize the optimism in Ben's voice. She thought that Ben had been asking her such a question because he was displeased at her conduct. "No, I – I don't," she said, trying to sound firm. She would have loved to admit her true feelings that YES, she was at least beginning to develop some feelings for him, if not throw herself into a full-fledged relationship... But the morals which she had been taught since her childhood bade her keep her mouth shut.

Ben looked up at Gwen once, and immediately lowered his eyes. Even he too had failed to realize that Gwen was just trying to hide her true feelings – he was _that_ grief-stricken. "And you think of me as nothing but a cousin, right?"

Gwen sighed. She was not used to lying – especially when it concerned her emotions. "No, I don't," she lied, thinking that this was what Ben wanted to hear from her.

"I see..." said Ben, hardly able to choke back his tears. If he had looked up at Gwen even for a nanosecond, he would have realized that she was lying. But he didn't... And that made all the difference in the world...

Ben slowly got up, murmured a weak 'See ya later', and began walking back towards his room... Cursing his fate, cursing his luck, and cursing the fact that he had ever been born...

**A/N:****_Finally, a chapter that was a bit longer than the rest. You won't believe me if I begin telling you how many times I got reprimanded for sitting on the computer 'nearly the whole day'... My Dad's words, that. Anyway, review quickly and lemme know what you thought about the chapter!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

Chapter 4:

"Fuck!" cried Ben, slamming the door behind him with all his force; with so much of force, that it seemed as if the door would break from its hinges and fall off on the floor.

"Fuck!" Ben repeated, nearly yelling this time, pouring out all his agony, torment and anger through that one four-letter word. He slowly turned towards the mirror, quivering with rage. "FUCK!" he bellowed, slamming his fist into the mirror violently, breaking the mirror with a deafening crash. As he stood there, his face wrought with intense pain and misery, a long trickle of blood ran down the now-contorted glass...

"BEN!!" screamed Gwen, rushing into the room. The expression on her face registered intense horror and panic. "BEN!!" she screamed frantically, rushing up to him and pulling his red-stained hand away from the mirror. "Ben, why did you do this?" she cried, her voice choked with anguish, "Do you have any first-aid over here?" Without waiting for an answer, she began searching the room frantically, flinging things off here and there in order to find some first-aid. As she desperately rummaged around, Ben just stood there, staring at her. That his hand was horribly wounded did not trouble him in the least. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he had probably fractured his hand. He just stood there -- his mind a complete whirlpool of emotions. He had hurt himself – given himself a self-inflicted wound... he should have been the one most concerned – it was the drops of blood from _his_ hand that was staining the floor red – not Gwen's. Then why was _she_ behaving in such a curious manner? She should have been the one least bothered about him... But then, the realization dawned on him that she was her cousin, after all... Any concern shown for him on her part was completely natural, and nothing out-of-the-ordinary...

"Damn!" said Gwen, growing more anxious with each passing minute. "You don't have a single bandage out here! What am I gonna do now? Just look at your hand! Who told you to do that, huh? Now what is gonna happen?"

"Hey, guys!" called Kevin, casually strolling in, "Hi, Gwen. And Ben, by the..." His eyes fell on Ben's fist. "Oh my gosh! What have you done?"

"This dweeb went and smashed his fist against the mirror!" said Gwen, unable to hide the pain from her voice any more, "Why did he have to do this? I mean, he could have hurt himself more badly!!" Tears welled up in her eyes, and began rolling down her cheeks – rapidly. "Why did he...have to...do this...??" she spluttered between sobs, taking no attempt to wipe away her tears, "WHY – WHY – WHY??"

"It's okay, dear," said Kevin in a consoling tone, pulling Gwen closer to him and putting his arms protectively around her. "It's okay, dear," he repeated, "Ben will soon be okay!"

"We need to call a doc, Kevin," said Gwen anxiously, "Ben might have even broken hi hand!"

"First calm down, dear," began Kevin, not liking the fact that Gwen was being so worried for her cousin. Ben could take care of himself. Why did Gwen have to behave so oddly? It was just her cousin who was hurt, not her boyfriend! He heaved a sigh -- and began to wipe away Gwen's tears. "You needn't worry, Gwen. Everything's okay –"

"BUT EVERYTHING'S NOT OKAY!" screamed Gwen suddenly, jerking herself away violently from Kevin, "My Be... I mean, my cousin's hurt! And you're tellin' me everything's okay? HOW MUCH OF A NUTCASE CAN YOU BE??"

Kevin stood staring, shocked. He had not expected such an outburst from Gwen. "I...I..." he began, gulping nervously.

"Now don't stand there like a dimwit and GO AND INFORM THE RESORT MANAGER!!" she cried furiously.

"Er...yeah... I'm goin'" said Kevin shortly, and walked out, wondering what had happened to Gwen all of a sudden. She never used to even talk to him rudely, leave alone shout at him! _Damn Ben! All this has happened just because of him! _ Immediately, Kevin stopped in his tracks. He was going to call a doctor for _Ben_?_ Never. Let him break his hand. Let his hand be damaged for ever. I care a damn for him, and I'm gonna show him that. Call a doc for him? Huh! Leave him to rot by himself!_ He slowly turned at the stairs, took the exit corridor, and slickly walked away from the resort – leaving Ben to fend for himself...

A/N: _Yeah, I know... That was short, but you'll just have to bear with me, I guess... __REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **_Thanks for all the constructive criticism, guys. It helps. Loads. Well, on with the chappie!!_**

**Chapter 5:**

"Damn!" cursed Gwen, pacing up and down the room anxiously, as Ben sat on the bed, his hand

wrapped by a spare handkerchief of Gwen's. "Why the hell is Kevin takin' so long to return?"

Ben just sat, silent. As much as he had liked the concern Gwen had shown for him, he hadn't liked Kevin's attitude. Although he didn't want to tell Gwen, he _HAD_ noticed a certain bitterness in Kevin's behavior. It was as if he had detested the way Gwen had behaved regarding Ben and his wound. He didn't know whether he was correct or not... But it had appeared as if Kevin was... _jealous_. He didn't know the reason why. Had Kevin been feeling that Gwen was paying more attention to _him_ – Ben – than Kevin – who was supposed to be her boyfriend?

As he was debating whether or not to tell Gwen of his observations, Gwen cried out in frustration. "Why on earth is this dimwit taking so long to arrive with a doctor?"

Ben couldn't help a smirk, despite himself. "Why do you keep calling him _that_?" he asked, hoping Gwen hadn't noticed the look of satisfaction on his face. "He is supposed to be your _boyfriend_, isn't it?"

Gwen started. Instantly heat rushed up to her cheeks. "Why...why'd you say that? Does he look even an inch my boyfriend?"

"What do you want me to answer? Yes or no?" shot back Ben, raising an eyebrow.

For a second, Gwen looked at Ben, wondering what to answer. Tell 'yes' and imply that Kevin was her boyfriend – or tell 'no' and imply that she was beginning to feel something for her cousin? She sighed, breaking apart her gaze. "I'm just goin' down to see where Kevin is... I mean, I'll just see if he's gotten into some sorta trouble or..."

A pang of pain and jealousy shot through Ben. _This_ showed... Gwen cared for Kevin. "Yeah," he said offhandedly, trying his best to hide the envy in his voice, "Go and see where your boyfriend is. It's _his_ hand that's broken, isn't it? Hell, go!"

Gwen had turned around to go out, but on hearing Ben's tone, she stopped abruptly. Slowly she turned around, wondering whether she was hearing things. Had she really heard _envy_ in Ben's voice? Or was it just her?

"Why are you waiting now? Go!!" Ben said bitterly, glaring at Gwen.

Yes, Gwen had heard it right. But she couldn't believe her ears. Why was Ben feeling so jealous?

Astonished, Gwen slowly trudged to Ben and sat down beside him on the bed with a thump.

"What?" asked Ben, still seething. "Why don't you go to your Kevin now? All you do is care for him! Forget that you even have a cousin named Ben Tennyson who loves you to death!"

As Gwen's eyes widened suddenly, he realized with a shock the blunder he had committed. He shot a hand to his mouth. What had he done? He had exposed all his vulnerability to Gwen? He had admitted to Gwen that he was in love with her? In other words, **he had proposed to her**??

He gulped nervously. All his aggravation dissipated, and a sense of horror filled in. He gulped once again, wringing his hands in tension and apprehension. He fervently wanted to know what was going on in Gwen's mind at the moment... But then, maybe it would be better not to know...

**A/N:** _**Okay...that's all for now, I guess. The chapters are damned short, but my hands are tied. My parents know that I'm sitting on the computer ONLY for my reference work – my projects and all. A bit longer than needed, and they'll begin prying into what I'm doing. Damn!! Anyway, I'm going through a hell of a time right now – a lot of emotional turmoil... So I'm apologizing if I couldn't match your expectations. Please review and tell me how I've been faring!!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Ben 10... But I do own the fics I make, with him and his cousin as the protagonists!!**

**Chapter 6:**

...It was as if she had been struck by lightning... she couldn't believe her ears. Had Ben really said that he loved her? But... HOW?? They...they were supposed to be cousins, weren't they? Then how could it be possible? A furrow of worry creased her brows, as she tried to think it all out. Ben had made it known to her – she didn't know whether it was accidental or not – that he was in love with her. 'Loved her to death' – to be more precise. True, she had caught him giving her rueful looks every now and often... But she hadn't expected it to boil down to **_this_**...

As Gwen desperately pondered upon how to react, Ben watched her carefully – attentively – trying to read her thoughts...comprehend her emotions. What could Gwen be thinking? Ben hadn't meant to propose to her like that... Infact, the very admittance of his love for her had been unintentional. His deep-founded jealousy and envy had made him reveal it to her – accidentally...

There were many ways Gwen could react, Ben thought. She could throw a tantrum on his face and scream the undeniable fact out to him that they were cousins. She could act in a high-and-mighty manner, and tell him that he was just a good-for-nothing compared to her. Okay... maybe she wouldn't do _that_... She could act all discomforted and tell him that she needed some time to think about it... She could throw all insecurities to the air and yell out her love for him... The very thought of it made Ben feel elated. He wished this would happen. But he knew it wouldn't... He sighed. These were the four probable options out of which Gwen _would_ have to choose one. As he wondered which out of these Gwen would choose, he was suddenly – very distressingly – reminded that there was another option after all – and Gwen would be most likely to choose that option. She'd probably give him this answer: 'I'm sorry... I like you and all... but I'm committed, you see. You know I'm in love with Kevin... he's my boyfriend... So...you've your answer there, I guess...'

"Fuck!" cursed Ben under his breath. Why on earth did that Kevin have to be associated with them in the first place? He could have stayed as their rival... Fighting him off was much better than being at war with his own emotions... Damn Kevin! Damn –

His eyes flew wide open as he felt something warm on his shoulder. What the...

"GWEN??" he cried, disbelief looming large in his tone. "YOU??"

Gwen slowly lifted her head to look into her cousin's eyes. "Yeah...it's me... Whom were you expecting, anyway?"

"Does that mean..." he began, a hint of uncertainness in his voice. Had Gwen accepted her proposal? Was she in love with him too? But that was impossible! What would happen to her relationship with Kevin?

"My relationship with Kevin?" asked Gwen, sounding a bit startled.

"What?" Ben was taken aback, unable to figure out how Gwen had got to know what he had been thinking.

"You asked me just now what my relationship with Kevin was --" answered Gwen, wondering whether Ben had gone crazy – or was just pretending to be.

"I asked you that?" said Ben, immensely astonished. Had he been so foolish so as to speak his thoughts out aloud – without him even realizing it?

"Yeah, you did!" said Gwen, as astounded at Ben. Why, he had asked her this question just some seconds ago! And had he already forgotten about it?

"I see..." said Ben, shaking his head at his stupidity. "So... would you just like to go on and answer that question?'

Gwen sighed. As much as she liked Ben – maybe even loved him – she couldn't forget Kevin. Kevin cared for _her_. She didn't know if he cared for Ben as well. Very well, she would just find that out before answering his question. If he really cared for Ben, he would have informed the hotel staff by now. And if he hadn't...well, she had her answer there. For Kevin to mean anything to her _now_ would require him to like – and care for – both her, **AND **Ben.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ben," Gwen said, getting up, a determined look on her pretty face. "And I'll be back with your answer." She strode out of the room quickly, leaving Ben wondering what Gwen was up to.

Gwen swiftly glided down the stairs, and went straight to the reception counter. The manager looked up. "Oh hello, miss!" he wished heartily. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here. Is there anything I can do for you? Room 102, isn't it?"

Gwen nodded, wondering why he was behaving so casually. If he had been informed about the mishap, he wouldn't have looked so calm, would he? Did that mean Kevin hadn't informed him about Ben's injury?

"Well," she began, debating how to frame her question. "Didn't someone – a guy from our room – come to you recently to report an inj... I mean, to report anything? Didn't anyone come?'

"Report what?" asked the manager, looking baffled. "No miss, I assure you, no on came up to this counter within the last two hours!"

"What?" cried Gwen, stunned. "Then...then did you see a tall guy in a black t-shirt coming this way...or maybe even going somewhere –"

"Oh yes, miss," answered the manager, cutting her off in his hurry to clarify what he had seen. "I saw a tall guy in a black t-shirt – just as you described – come down the stairs. Then he stood at the landing for a few minutes – seemed to be deep in thought. Then abruptly, he changed his course, and instead of coming this way, marched out. That's all I can tell you, miss."

"And can you tell me where he went?" asked Gwen, dismayed. She hadn't expected this of Kevin! But couldn't it be possible that he had gone outside to look for a renowned doctor? Chances of this were highly unlikely... But well, she would soon find out...

**A/N:** **_Finally... A chapter that was a bit longer! Phew!! I'm feeling quite happy now! I hope that wasn't much of a cliffhanger. And yeah, don't worry, I'm not gonna have Kevin being the goody-goody type in the next chappie! I just HATE that guy, and I'll make sure that shows in my writing and the role I give him! Catch you soon!! Till then, __REVIEW!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Gwen turned her attention back to the manager, who had called one of his employees, and was having a conversation with him. As Gwen looked back at him, he pointed to the employee. "Fred here can tell you of that guy's whereabouts."

"So, where is he?" asked Gwen.

Fred chuckled softly. "I dunno what you think 'bout that guy, but from what I have seen of him, I can tell you that he's a certifiable loser. Don't mind my words, though."

"How can you tell that?" asked Gwen, seriously beginning to doubt Kevin's goodness by now.

"From the time I saw him come down the stairs, you won't believe how many places he has been to. First he went swimmin' with that Jones' girl – the chef's daughter –"

"He did _that_?" asked Gwen, extremely shocked. That meant all that show of affection to her was all just pretence? Yes, it did mean that! Kevin was just flirting with her – as he did with all the other girls!

"Oh yes, he did that," Fred was saying. "And loads more. After swimmin', he went to and sat by the pool, watchin' all the girls. I dunno how you are taking my words. You might even have the wish to strangle me right now for sayin' all that 'bout him, but 'tis the truth, you see."

Gwen nodded, her opinion of Kevin now lying at the foot of the statue of Neptune, the Roman sea-god, which was stationed at the entrance to the resort. She seriously hadn't expected this of Kevin. She had thought that he was in love with her. How wrongly she had judged him!

"And then," continued Fred, "Do you want me to tell you where he is right now?"

Gwen nodded vigorously. He wanted more reasons for her to hate him now. Yes, **hate**. She was damned angry on him now. How could he do this to them? He was supposed to inform the staff about Ben's wounded hand, and here he was, roaming all over the resort, flirting with girls?

"Yeah, where is he now?' she asked, gritting her teeth. She made sure she would not leave Kevin the moment she got her hands upon her.

"I don't like tellin' you this, but he's presently in the bar, dancing with the other girls ...all...all drunk."

Gwen staggered. Her face turned into a mixture of immense bewilderment and frustration. "Kevin's doing that right now?' she asked, clenching her fists, and speaking through gritted teeth.

"I'm... I'm sorry if I offended you, miss –" began Fred, looking apologetic, but Gwen cut him off.

"Don't," said Gwen, smiling at the resort employee gratefully. "I'm very grateful to you for giving me this piece of information. Thanks a lot. Could you please keep an eye on him for me? I mean, for about an hour or so maybe. Then you can come back to my room and give me your report. Is that okay with you?"

"Surely, miss," said Fred, smiling genially. "I'll be happy to do so! That guy's a real sociopath, accordin' to me."

Gwen couldn't help smiling on hearing Fred's opinion of Kevin. "And why do you think so?"

"Oh, I have my own little ways of forming my opinions, miss," said Fred, chuckling softly. "I'll take care of the work you have given me, miss."

"Thank you, Fred," said Gwen, giving him a grateful look, and then turning back to go up to her room – Ben's room – BEN...

The very thought of Ben gave her a warm feeling. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, she felt very attracted to him. There was this inexplicable urge within her to go and tell him that yes; she really cared for him, and Kevin didn't mean a single thing to her. _Damn me! I don't even have the courage to reveal my feelings to the guy I love... Wait... I love him? Well, maybe I do... But then..._

"Ouch!" she cried, bumping into someone in front of her. "Ben!" she cried, looking up at the person she had collided with.

"Look where you're goin', girl!" teased Ben, grinning mischievously.

"You're here?" asked Gwen, a bit surprised, "I mean, you were upstairs, weren't you?"

"Uh... what could I do... I was getting tired of waiting for you, and then I decided to come down and find you myself," He replied. "But frankly, I didn't expect of finding you with a collision!"

Gwen grinned. Somehow, she felt strangely happy in Ben's company. She had a dozen things to worry about, but being with Ben made her forget all her worries and tensions, and be relaxed and carefree... Maybe that was the USP of being with someone you loved...

"Care to go somewhere?" offered Ben, holding out his left hand in a stately fashion.

Gwen giggled. Ben could really be so funny sometimes! "Down by the beach," she answered, lightly brushing away his hand.

Slowly, the two walked down to the beach. As they stepped out of the resort, they could see the sky overcast with ominous gray clouds. A light breeze was blowing, adding a different ambiance to the atmosphere.

"This is really lovely," sighed Gwen contentedly, as the two sat down on a natural rock-cut bench, very near the waters. The beach was practically empty, save for two little kids playing with shells at one far end.

"It's time for you to gimme your answer, Gwen," said Ben, turning to face his cousin. "Does Kevin really mean anything to you – anymore?"

Naturally, as per her nature, Gwen would have liked to hesitate a bit, ponder over it, and then give him the answer, but this time, her reflexes acted instantly, bringing to her lips whatever she was thinking of – at that very moment. "**NO**." It was a very strong, emphasized answer. "No," she repeated once again, accentuating her answer with a deep-seated shake of her head.

"Then..." said Ben, a new ray of hope swelling in his heart. "Then _who_ means something to you?"

Gwen slowly turned to face Ben, a faraway look in her eyes. She stayed silent for a moment, wondering how to phrase her feelings... Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew her hair across her face. As she slowly lifted up her hand to move her hair away, she felt a warm hand on her face, caressing her, slowly moving her hair off her face. Ben. Gwen's vision was blocked with the layer of hair over her eyes, but she didn't need to look to know that the hand could be no one else's expect Ben's. Ben was silent, but his hands put into words each and every single sentiment of his...

With trembling hands, Gwen gripped Ben's hand, squeezing it softly. She slowly intertwined her fingers with his, bringing up their hands to her lips. Slowly, Gwen turned Ben's hand, till the back of his hand was touching her lips. Without a single word more, she kissed his hand, gently, lovingly and passionately...

It was at that moment that the downpour began. Gently, Gwen released Ben's hand. The two looked into each other's eyes. They leaned towards each other, the wind blowing wildly round them...

Out in the pouring rain with the thunder rolling, their lips met in perfect unison. Ben's lips were so warm and moist...and Gwen could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his tongue slowly entered her mouth...The kiss was everlasting and filled with a passion that only they could share...

That small period of time was theirs. The world had literally stopped, time had frozen and all the problems of life had melted away. It was just he and her, stuck in a moment of love...

**A/N: _Hehe, I just LOVED writing this chappie!! This is the type of romance I love, soft, gentle and accompanied by rain! No really, I just LOVE these spells of rain – and storms! How could I forget them? Ooh, there's a storm raging here right now, and that's what gave me the mood for this chappie!! Till the next chapter!! Review!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

... The two slowly broke apart their kiss, when each could feel the other wheezing for breath. But they didn't break their gaze. The twosome kept staring into each other's eyes, despite the rain lashing down on them, and the wind howling around them...

Ben kept silent, judging by the expression on Gwen's face that she wanted to say something. For a long time, the only sound to be heard was that of the rain and the wind, and the palm tress swaying wildly, shaking their fronds to and fro... Finally, when the silence became unbearable, Ben spoke up. "Do you...uh...have to say something...you know...um...anything?"

Gwen nodded, biting her lips silently. For a second time there was this excruciating silence. The sea had now turned into a mass of turbulent waves, lashing against the shore, and breaking into bits of foam and spray. Both of them sat staring at the sea, now looking like a colossal barrage of water.

At last Gwen let out a sigh. Immediately Ben looked towards her. Gwen sighed once again. "I...I... well... I thought that by telling myself and everyone else that I hated you, sooner or later, I would come to believe it." She paused to let out another sigh. "But I now realize that by lying, it made me want you even more..."

"Wha..." Ben began incredulously, but checked himself on time, seeing that Gwen hadn't quite finished what she wanted to say. "Yeah... continue..."

"I tried to tell myself that – that you were just my cousin... nothing more..." Gwen stopped, shaking her head regretfully.

"And I _am_ something more to you?" interjected Ben, feeling he just _had to_ ask this question.

Gwen looked at Ben, not knowing how to answer this. _Yes, Ben meant a lot to her – A LOT – especially after hearing what Kevin had done. But how was she to tell this to him? Declare it to him straight on, the way he had told it to her?_ _Did she have the courage to do that?_

"I'm waiting, you know," said Ben, seeing the far-off look in Gwen's eyes. He wanted to hear it all straight out from her lips.

Gwen breathed deeply, and prepared to let her tongue go loose. She would let it utter everything it wanted to... Preparing for it beforehand would do her no good. Neither would measured and brusque speeches be of any help to her. It was a matter of the heart – so she'd better give up trying to solve it through the intellectual capacity of her mind. She'd let her heart do it all for her...

She inhaled deeply one more time and tried to relax. She looked straight into her cousin's eyes.

"I love you..."

"You what?" said Ben, startled all of a sudden to hear Gwen speak it out so uncomplicatedly. He hadn't expected this to be all so straightforward. "Gwen...?"

All of a sudden, a smile lit up Gwen's lips. She didn't know the why – or the how – but a smile worked up her lips...as if by magic...

Then she realized what was happening to her. Her heart was manipulating her... Her heart had made her confess her feelings so candidly to her cousin... And it was her heart once more that had brought a smile too her lips...

"You're smiling?" asked Ben, stunned. Just two minutes ago Gwen was so depressed – sighing and all... And now she was smiling!

"Yeah, I am..." said Gwen, trying hard to keep back from giggling on seeing Ben's astonished face. "Why... does it look so very strange to you?"

Ben stared in amazement. What had happened to Gwen all of a sudden? A few moments ago, you couldn't distinguish her tears from the rain... And now!

Gwen inched up close to Ben, a soft grin on her face lighting up the entire atmosphere with a different radiance. "Ben," she said, trying to sound somber, but ending up failing miserably. "I really love you... I do... Loads... I just couldn't figure out the whats and whys of how I'd be admitting this to you. But then, I realized what a major mistake I was making by letting my mind rule over my heart in such a delicate matter like this...And so I reversed the controls... And here I am... saying it all to you in plain clear and lucid words... No hypocrisy, no false pretensions... I'm in love with you, Ben... And I want you to tell me – once again – that you're in love with me..."

Ben allowed a grin to come up to his lips. He'd never understand girls – never... "Okay," he said, "I've said this earlier too – though that time my confession was straight from the heart – anyway, yeah, Gwen, I love you... Yeah, I love you a lot... I love you – even to death – as I said before –"

"Shh," said Gwen, silencing Ben by putting a finger on his lips. "That's all I wanted to hear..."

Ben grinned, contented. This was what he had been hoping for since ages – and now, it was finally happening... FINALLY...

He slowly took her hands in hers, and kissed her gently on the lips. Gradually, the gentle kiss transformed into a fiercely passionate one, as both tried to instill in the kiss as much love as they felt for one another...

And not before long, everything else had disappeared into a haze of swirling colors, as they kissed avidly. They could have been the only people in the entire world – leave alone the resort – for all they cared. The unspoken words between them were made from their eyes, gazing into the deep pools of their beings... both of them were in seventh heaven, absorbing all they could from the persons they loved most... Ben's entire being seemed to be surrounding Gwen, and she was basking in the warmth of his love – lost to the world around them... Lost to the fierce storm raging on... Lost to the violent winds howling and shrieking around them... Lost to the rain pouring down on them in torrents... Lost to everything but their love for each other...

**A/N:** _**Sorry for the late update... There are a lot of things goin' on around my school and me right now – and I was so engrossed in all that, that I could find no time for this one... **_

_**But now it's all over – well not quite all :P but still – and I hope to update soon. Anyway, this fic's gonna end soon... Just a chapter or two left... And after that, I've a real juicy BXG fic in line! I mean, I haven't written it yet – but I'll begin work on it soon! **_

_**Next Chapter: Confessions to Kevin (let's see if I can include some Kevin-bashing. That'll be damned good!) Anyway, till then, review!! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

...A blinding flash of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the entire surroundings with an eerie evening glow. Almost immediately, there was a deafening crash of thunder – a loud low prolonged ear-shattering rumble...Seeming like an angry refrain from the heavens above...

Gwen immediately broke the kiss, jumping up a little in instantaneous alarm. She had always been frightened of thunder, and had made sure that she was nowhere out of doors when thunder rolled. This happened to be her first experience during a storm during the open sky – and she was clearly disturbed.

"What happened Gwen?" asked Ben, concerned.

"It's – it's the thunder," Gwen said hesitantly, trying not to look distraught. She didn't want Ben to think of her as a little ninny afraid of thunder!

But before Gwen could think out any more, she felt Ben's protective arms wrap around her, soothing, consoling, and calming her in little tender whispers... She didn't know why, but it seemed to her as if that was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Without further hesitation, she melted in Ben's arms, digging her head deep into his chest, and putting her arms around him, thus pulling him closer to herself.

"You okay now?" asked Ben, looking down into Gwen's eyes.

"Yes," she answered, smiling softly, "Thanks a lot, Ben..."

"Yeah," said a harsh male voice from somewhere behind. "Thanks a lot Ben -- for stealing my girlfriend from me!"

The two cousins whirled around, only to see Kevin standing there with bloodshot eyes, hair all disheveled and wet, and seeming highly ferocious.

"What're you doing here?" asked Ben curtly, her arms still around Gwen.

"Maybe _I_ should be asking you that question!" growled Kevin, glaring at the two of them – especially at Ben.

"I'm here with my cousin," retorted Ben sternly.

"Your cousin?" bellowed Kevin, giving Ben a death glare. "Your cousin? Huh! You should be calling her your girlfriend now, you jackass! Hah! Your sweet cute cousin girlfriend, eh?"

Ben bit his lip. He had no idea how to reply to that one. But he didn't need to. It was Gwen who answered it for him.

"YES," replied Gwen emphatically, jerking herself out of Ben's arms and coming and standing in front of Kevin. "Yes," she repeated, stressing the 'yes' a good deal more this time. "I'm his girlfriend now. You got a problem with that, Kevin?"

"Yes I do!" he hollered, advancing towards the, staggering slightly – Gwen couldn't distinguish whether it was due to his drunken state or his anger – which both cousins knew – was lethal.

"Stay back, Kevin!" warned Ben, standing up from his position, knowing that when Kevin got angry, it was best to avoid him.

"Stay back, you duffer?" he growled. "After you've stolen my girlfriend from me? Do you expect me to do that??"

Ben stood there, tight-lipped. It was clear to him that Kevin wouldn't leave without fighting. And he was no coward to back down from a fight. But his sole concern was Gwen. He didn't want her to get injured. But from experience, he could also say that she would by no means leave him alone there to fight with Kevin.

"Kevin," Ben began, making a vain attempt to pacify Kevin. "I…we…we're in love…so why can't you allow us to stay in peace? I mean…"

"I know what you mean!" yelled Kevin, bitterness oozing out from every note of his. "This was your motive all the way, wasn't it, Tennyson? To steal my girlfriend from me, and then screw her –"

"Mind your words!" cried Ben, his temper suddenly flaring up. "How dare you speak of us like this?"

"Oh!" said Kevin mockingly. "That hit your prestige, didn't it? My dear Ben, there'll be loads of things more to come! And without that dumb watch of yours to help you, you'll be turned to ashes!"

"Oh so?" asked Ben, staring at Kevin bitterly.

By now, Kevin had reached up to Ben and was standing directly in front of him. "Oh yes," he answered coarsely, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "How 'bout -- this?" All at once, Kevin raised an arm and punched Ben hard in his stomach.

"Ow!!" cried Ben, staggering back, his face contorted with pain.

"Ben!" cried Gwen, rushing up to Gwen, anxiety and worry wrought on her face. But before she could bend down to even touch Ben, Ben raised an arm to stop her. Slowly he stood up, glancing over at Kevin, who was standing some distance away with a jeering smile on his face. He turned his gaze towards Gwen. "No," he said, as she put out her hand to help him. "This is my fight. Not yours. I'd have advised you to go back to the resort, but I know very well that you won't do that; so just stay put over here."

"But –" Gwen began.

Ben softly shook his head. "I'll be alright," he said, smiling gently at her. "When I'll come back to you, I'll be victorious."

Gwen smiled half-heartedly and nodded shakily, stepping back. Ben brushed away the dirt away from his arm, shook his wet hair out of eyes, and faced Kevin.

"Ho! Look at you!" jeered Kevin. "Scared, Tennyson?"

"Scared – of you?" answered back Ben grimly.

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "If you think you can steal my girlfriend away from me, and walk away, cool as a cucumber, then you're mistaken, Ben!"

"So you wanna fight, huh?" countered Ben, mentally preparing himself for a fight with Kevin. He knew Kevin was dangerous, but hadn't he defeated him so many times back in the past? Well, he definitely had his Omnitrix back then to help him; but was he so weak that he wouldn't be able to defeat Kevin, single-handed? Yes, he surely would.

Kevin had now come up to him once again. "Prepared for another punch, Tennyson?" he mocked. "This time, I'll blow the living lights outta you!"

"Why don't you try _that_, Kevin?" said Ben dryly.

"Don't anger me, Tennyson! You're asking for your own doom!" barked Kevin.

"Do you even know the meaning of doom?" said Ben sardonically, putting on a jeering grin on his face – on purpose. He knew what was about to come. He had raised the bait, and he was sure Kevin would grab for it. And that was precisely what he did.

As – with an angry grunt – Kevin raised his hand to hit Ben, Ben grabbed his hand midway, pressing down on it with as much strength as he possessed.

"Ouch!" yelled Kevin, shocked at Ben's sudden action. He hadn't even expected that something like this would happen! With his other free hand, he tried to release his hand from Ben's death grip, but Ben grabbed his other free hand as well.

"AARRRGGGHHH!!" yelled Kevin, as Ben further squashed his hand. "Leave me, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh!" said Ben, pretending to be shocked. "So now I am a son of a bitch, am I?" he gave a sudden yank to Kevin's hand, twisting them the other way.

"OWWWWWW!!" Kevin gave an ear-shattering scream. "Let go of my hands, Tennyson!"

"_Now_ who's scared?" said Ben, grinning at Kevin triumphantly. With a jerk, Ben released Kevin's hands, but not before digging his nails into his flesh viciously.

"You fucker!" screamed Kevin in pain as he slumped down to the ground, holding his hands in severe pain. "You devil! How much of devilishness have you hidden in you, you bastard?"

Ben clicked his tongue in mock pity. "Oh no! Just look at your condition, Kevin!"

As Kevin raised his face to look at Ben – and probably say a lot more – Ben landed a sharp blow on his face, point blank.

Kevin groaned in pain, falling back, closing his eyes. He knew Ben had defeated him. There were no chances of getting back at him. Now there was just one last resort that he had. Gwen.

A/N: _Yeah, I know that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I guess an extra chapter won't do me that much of harm! And moreover, this was getting to big for me to complete sitting at one go. And last but not the least, I've my midterms coming up in the last week of this month, so I have to study like hell for that now! And if my parents catch me sitting on the computer for a little longer than needed for completing my 'project work' (that's the excuse I've given them!) then they'll surely investigate into the matter – and when they find out what I'm really doing, they'll surely ground me for at least one whole month! _

_Anyway, just review and tell how that one went, and how'd you'd like me to end it, 'cuz I haven't thought about a possible ending for this till yet! C'ya!! DO REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_**Okay... My earnest apologies for being soooooooooooo late in updating this chapter. Firstly, I had my midterms looming large in front of me, and I had to study damned hard for them. And secondly, my computer crashed (once again!!!!!!). **_

_**So...I'm really sorry for being SOOOOOOOO late. Plz forgive me. Enjoy the chapter. **_

**Chapter 10**

…Gwen slowly came up to Ben, eyeing Kevin suspiciously. Seeing her come up to him, Ben pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist. "That scared you?" he asked, a bit mischievously.

"Ben!" said Gwen indignantly, staring at her cousin crossly. "Haven't we spent _years_ together kicking major alien butt – including this freak out here?" She paused to stare at Kevin, lying with his eyes closed, blood gushing out of his hands; the rain mingling with the blood and reddening the sand. She wrinkled her nose up and turned back to Ben. "Yeah," she continued, "We've kicked major alien butt for all these years, and you expect me to be scared of this little brawl? Ben Tennyson, I swear—"

"Okay, okay, chill!" said Ben, breaking into a grin. How very likely of Gwen to rise to that little bait of his!

"You sure you're okay?" asked Gwen, a note of concern coming into her voice. "Kevin gave you a nice little punch, didn't he?"

Ben nodded ruefully. "I could have averted that – I just needed to be a bit more careful…"

"That _hurt_, didn't it?" asked Gwen.

Ben shook his head vigorously, trying to seem okay. "It's quite okay, Gwen," he said, not wanting her to get all anxious over him.

Gwen put her hand on Ben's cheek and stroked him lovingly. "You're lying, Ben. That's clear to me."

Ben sighed. Damn girls and their accurate instincts! Hadn't he looked convincing? Then how had she known?

Gwen smiled softly. She put her arms around Ben. "You needn't hide things, you know," she said gently. "It's just me… Can't you be frank enough to let out everything in front of me?"

Gwen pulled away from Ben's arms and looked into his eyes. "Tell me…can't you?"

Ben placed his hands on Gwen's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "There's nothing that I want to _hide_ from you Gwen… It's just that – I – I didn't want to frighten you, Gwen. You're far too precious to me…"

A smile worked up at the corners of Gwen's lips. "You don't ever allow me to be angry with you, do you?"

Ben too grinned. He pulled Gwen into his arms and kissed her. This time, the kiss was not filled with over-eager passion and fervor. Just a simple filling of love… and tender, gentle affection…

As they broke the kiss, Ben clasped Gwen's hand in his. "Shall we go?" he said playfully.

Amused, Gwen nodded. As the two began walking away from the beach, hand-in-hand, they heard a slight movement. Instantly, the two whirled back, only to see Kevin sitting up amongst his own pool of blood, looking pathetic.

"What the –" began Ben, but was silenced by Gwen.

"Shh," she said. "Let's at least see what he has to say!"

"Gwen!" began Ben, enormously astounded.

Gwen shot him a don't-worry look. "I'll handle this," she said to Ben, and turned towards Kevin.

"Yeah," she said. "What do you have to say?"

Kevin struggled to get up.

"No no, stay there!" said Gwen frantically. "I—I'm coming to you."

'Gwen!" began Ben once again, but was again silenced be Gwen.

"Why do have to interfere?" she said huffily, "I told you I'd handle this, didn't I?"

Ben stared at Gwen, confused. What _was_ she doing? All he had understood was that she was playing games – but with whom?

"Yes, Kevin," said Gwen, turning his attention back to the miserable-looking heap sitting in a pool of blood. She ardently wished this were over. _God! I wanna puke!_

"Gwen…I…you…" Kevin began, wondering how he should frame his sentence in order to evoke sympathy and compassion in Gwen. As far as he could make out, the scales were tilted on his side – and he meant to make the best use of that advantage.

"Yes, Kevin – what do you have to say?" asked Gwen, coming closer to him.

"Gwen…I…I'm in a terrible state…" he began.

"Yes," said Gwen softly. "And then…continue." _I can see your state, you duffer. And you deserve this…creep._

"Could you…could you please help me?" asked Kevin, tears welling up in his eyes. "I need your help, Gwen. I love you…"

Gwen stared at Kevin, wondering how to reply. _What a pack of lies! Love? Yeah yeah, your love is soaring in the air, fucker!_

"Tell me, Gwen… Don't you love me?" asked Kevin, hoping Gwen would say yes. "Don't you want to stay by my side? Don't you want to leave that cousin of yours and come with me?"

"Kevin!" bellowed Ben, rushing forward. How dare he play such tricks? And _WHY_ was Gwen yielding to his incentives?

"Just stay out of this, will you?" roared Gwen, staring at Ben fiercely. "I told you to lemme handle this – and still you have to interfere, huh?"

Ben stopped in his tracks, stunned. Was that really Gwen who had said that to him? What on earth was happening?

"You have to choose, Gwen," said Kevin, thrusting forth his final maneuver. "Me – or Ben?"

For a second, Gwen's eyes flew wide open, and an expression of intense surprise registered on her face. And then she was back to normal. She hoped Kevin had not seen that expression of trepidation on her face. But he didn't seem to be in that good a condition to notice such minor things. Thought after thought, idea after idea shot through her mind in those nanoseconds, as she fiercely tried to come to a solution, which would both benefit her, and bring her out of this problem as well. Why on earth had Kevin thought that she would help _him_? _Puhleeez!!!! Me...and help Kevin???? Yeah, yeah, just wind the clock back, and make that possible..._

"C'mon!" persisted Kevin. "Whom would you choose between Ben and me??"

"You...and Ben?" repeated Gwen, fiercely thinking things out; giving herself more time to think by repeating the words.

"Y – yes—yesh," said Kevin, slurring his words in his excitement. Was he finally achieving his goal? Would he finally be able to defeat Ben? He thought of all those pretty girls back at the pool and the bar. Oh! How he had flirted with them! And if he would still be able to win Gwen over, there'd simply be no stopping him!!

Ultimately, Gwen let out a deep breath. She'd finished deciding who she'd choose. The answer was obvious. She'd just had to decide _how _to reveal her decision. And she'd got a perfect way out.

"I've finished deciding," she said calmly, her heart pounding frantically within her.

"So who have you chosen?" asked Ben, unable to resist himself anymore. He could not for the life of him make out what Gwen was about to do. Surely she wouldn't deceive _him_??

"Ben, come up over here," called Gwen. Ben walked up slowly to her, gazing curiously at her face. Gwen had to keep herself hard from laughing out. The reaction on Ben's face was priceless!!!! Pursing her lips, she turned towards Kevin, and motioned him to get up.

"I—I'll get up?" asked Kevin.

"Come and stand away from all that blood," said Gwen, wishing the thunder and lightning would stop. It made things much much more difficult for her!

Once the two guys were standing side by side on the sand, their clothes drenched – Ben's with water, and Kevin's with a mixture of blood and water – and shooting each other death glares, Gwen came up to them.

"I've made my decision," she said, glancing from Ben to Kevin, and back to Ben. "But let me do it a little dramatically."

Inspite of himself, Ben rolled his eyes. Gwen sooo loved being the glory hog; even in a situation like this!

"This is what I've decided," she said, pushing her wet hair out of her face. "You two shall just stand about in anticipation...and I shall come around ad kiss the person whom I love – the person whom I've dedicated the rest of my life to – and the person whom I choose among you two.

Both Kevin and Ben gave a gasp. Kevin, because he was so sure that Gwen would choose him, that this way of an announcement seemed too bizarre to him. And Ben – because he couldn't believe that Gwen would kiss Kevin. Exactly as Gwen had hoped for, Ben too come to the decision that Gwen would obviously choose Kevin – though if that happened, he would kill Kevin then and there.

"You – you're going to kiss one of us?" asked Ben apprehensively.

Gwen nodded. Inwardly, she laughed to see Ben's insecurity. How could he even imagine that she would kiss that toad of a Kevin?

"Get ready," said Gwen, pushing her hair out of her face for a second time. Really! Now the storm was getting on her nerves!!

As the two boys stood there in intense anticipation, waiting uncertainly, Gwen slowly came forward........

**A/N:** _**Hope this was okay. I'm real stressed out after all those exams!! Anyway, there's just one more chapter coming up. The last one, I promise you! Keep reviewing till then!! **_


End file.
